1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for simulating a color print with an output device, such as a display device and a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a reproduction process of a color print with various output devices like a display device and a printer, it is preferable to simulate colors as close as possible to those of the actual print. There are some known method of color reproduction or color simulation such as Murray-Davis's equation, Yule-Nielsen's equation, and Neugebauer's equation. The Neugebauer's equation converts dot percents of four color separations Y, M, C, and K into color components R, G, and B.
The above conversion equations are, however, established on the basis of idealized models and in many cases, can not reproduce the actual colors in a printed image. The conventional models are often not applicable to color simulation under the condition of observing a printed image disposed in the three-dimensional space.